Volver a verte
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Este fic es un reto de FB llamado "Reto Fanfickers" Reto día 4 One shot basado en una canción triste: Volver a verte de Rocío Durcal. Personaje Principal: Katie Summers Van Dyne Havok x Wasp


Este fic es un reto de FB llamado "Reto Fanfickers"

Reto día 4 One shot basado en una canción triste: Volver a verte de Rocío Durcal. No sabía a qué personaje usar, porque en realidad no quiero repetir personajes jajaja, además últimamente por mi vida personal esta canción la siento muy cercana.

* * *

 **Volver a verte**

* * *

Ella sonrió nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar la voz de su madre y su padre. Había estado tan asustada en aquel entonces, su madre estaba en manos del enemigo y su padre buscaba protegerla cuando cayó en las manos de aquel hombre.

Ese hombre daba miedo, pese a que pensara que estaba dormida cuando le dejo en una habitación no fue así, era lista. Después de todo ya tenía siete años y su padrino le había enseñado muy bien qué hacer si alguna vez aquello pasaba.

Escucho los planes de aquel hombre y con molestia estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero lo que siguió a eso aun el día de hoy lo había olvidado.

¿Qué día era hoy?

La verdad para ella es que, si se viera en un espejo estaría igual al día en que dejo de ver a su familia. Aunque ya había pasado un largo tiempo.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. No era Kang puesto que semanas borradas de su memoria habían pasado cuando otro hombre esta vez aún más misterioso le había dicho que la regresaría con sus padres. De eso ya había pasado aún más tiempo. Quizás un año.

Inmortus entro a su habitación y la pequeña rubia solo le observo en silencio.

— Es hora pequeña.

Casi salta a abrazarlo cuando escucho esas palabras. ¡Por fin vería a sus padres! ¡Y a su padrino!

El plan era sencillo, si sus padres aún se amaban y luchaban por este amor ella volvería, aunque fuera a vivir lo mismo, a no recordar su antigua vida, estaría con ellos. Por eso ahora mismo era algo así como invisible para cualquier ojo humano, mientras acompañaba a Inmortus.

Por fin observo el mundo que sus padres protegieron.

Aunque no era tan lindo como ella creía no perdió la fe. El mundo sí que era distinto al que ella recordaba, existían más humanos como ella y su madre, pero también más mutantes, así como héroes.

 _"¡Quiero ver a mis padres!"_

Menciono en voz alta, apenas observo como Inmortus esbozaba una sonrisa antes de asentir. Fue un segundo apenas cuando apareció en un lugar cerrado y oscuro, tuvo miedo inmediatamente. Sin embargo cuando escucho esa voz una emoción le invadió completamente.

— Era mi hermano...

— Sí… y yo lo amaba… pero ahora… ahora con lo que he hecho.

— Hablaremos más tarde.

"¿Papá?"

Observo a su padre con el rostro desfigurado. ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Su papito no puedo ser herido así! Ignorando a inmortus se acercó hasta él, pero no era corpórea al menos en esa realidad, por lo que al tratar de tocarle simplemente fue atravesada.

"Papito, inmortus… ¿Qué paso?"

— Fallaron…

Esas fueron las palabras que le helaron el alma. Ella ya no nacería. Todos estos conceptos eran tan complejos para una niña tan pequeña. Pero lo único que sabía era que esto se debía a que sus padres ya no se amaban.

— Debes ir a descansar.

"No… NO"

Declaro huyendo del lugar. Ella haría que sus padres se amaran nuevamente, ella estaría con ellos ahí y serian felices por fin. Pero no era tan fácil, solo era un alma y estaba en poder de inmortus.

— Te lo demostrare…

Un parpadeo tuvo que pasar para que observara desde otra perspectiva a su padre, por lo que parecían segundos en realidad pasaban a gran velocidad en sus ojos.

Y la pregunta se hizo.

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

Por más que lo observaba hablar con otras personas no veía que estuviera con su madre. Ellos ¿Ya no se amaban? Otro parpadeo más y ahora estaba en un lugar enorme.

— Será mejor no decirle nada Jarvis…

— Como usted diga señora Janet, entonces… ¿Se quedara con Nadia?

— Por el momento es lo mejor, no puede estar por ahí a riesgo de que intenten llevársela de nuevo.

Para la pequeña rubia fue como si algo estuviera apretándole el corazón. Su madre estaba abrazando a una muchacha con cariño y ternura. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por eso sus papás no estaban juntos? ¿La habían olvidado?

Sintió el brazo de inmortus posarse en su hombro, pero ella ahora mismo solo observaba figuras amorfas y sin sentido alguno. Sus ojos azules empañados en lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que aun sintiera, que todo esto doliera?

— Es el momento… ¿Hablo con ellos?

Katie negó con la cabeza dos veces.

"¿Cuánto tiempo es?"

— Veinticuatro horas.

"¿Podría… despedirme?"

— Puedes dejarles un mensaje pero…

"¿Pero?"

— No puedes hablarles, escribirles o verlos de frente…

Era una niña pequeña, pero su padrino, Hank McCoy le había enseñado tanto, solo necesitaba algo con que mostrarles que los amaba… que ojala ellos no olvidaran su amor aunque ella ya no fuera a estar ahí.

Dios… dolía tanto.

POV Alex

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, muchas tareas que su hermano le heredo sin saberlo, porque ahora mismo le veían como el líder que fue scott, sabía que allá afuera existía su hermano pero del pasado. Solo que no se encontraba listo para enfrentarse a ello.

O a ella.

Recordaba cada cosa que había hecho esos últimos tiempos y se sentía avergonzado por lo mismo. ¿Cómo estaría su Janet? ¿Le había olvidado? No, ella no haría algo así… pero después de todo lo pasado dudaba que su relación fuera la misma que en antaño.

Cuando paso cerca de una de aquellas casas viejas escucho una tonada familiar, un estribillo que no había escuchado en años, desde que vivió en México junto a Lorna.

 ** _Yo no quiero reprocharte, tú silencio, ni tú olvido_**

 ** _Ni tampoco recordarte que te quiero de verdad_**

POV Janet

Aquel día Janet despertó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si algo le hiciera falta. Pero no supo explicarse de que se trataba. Decidió pues levantarse y alistarse para el trabajo, además de que antes de eso tenía que ver a los vengadores.

De pronto una tonada comenzó a escucharse en su habitación, se asustó de inmediato puesto que no recordaba tener el reproductor encendido.

Una voz con entonación dulce y clara se dejó escuchar en un acento español. Una de las lenguas que sabía Janet. Frunció el ceño un instante antes de recordar aquella canción, en algún momento de su vida la identifico hacia su padre, era una canción vieja, de una artista española.

 ** _No me digas lo que has hecho, ni me digas donde has ido_**

 ** _Solo quiero contemplarte y olvidar mi soledad_**

Ambos sin saberlo estaban escuchando el mensaje de Katie, su despedida. La pequeña había usado toda la ayuda de inmortus para esto, además de dos personas que le sonreían con calidez y que se ofrecieron a guiarla.

Katie sonrió, Podía verlos a ambos y sus reacciones, vio que ambos movían los labios con el coro de la canción. Desconocía que sus padres la conocieran, el señor de cabellos blancos la había recomendado y la señora rubia había coincidido en ello.

 ** _Volver a verte, volver a verte saber que_**

 ** _Vives en realidad,_**

Janet canto en voz baja sin poderlo evitar la canción le había recordado a la persona más importante en su vida. Su pequeño tesoro al que esperaba pronto tener en sus brazos.

 ** _Mirar tus ojos besar tu frente, volver a verte_**

 ** _Y nada más_**

Alex jamás habría cantado algo tan cursi, ni siquiera pensar en tararearlo, pero pensar en aquella hermosa niña tan suya y de su Janet le hizo sonreír y sentirse triste al mismo tiempo. Quizás pareciera que solo movía los labios, pero sentía como si Katie le estuviera escuchando.

 ** _No me digas lo que has hecho, ni me digas donde has ido_**

 ** _Solo quiero contemplarte y olvidar mi soledad_**

¿Había perdido la fe de encontrar a su niña nuevamente? ¡Claro que no! Su Katie regresaría estaba segura que volvería a verla, estaban completamente seguros mientras escuchaban el coro de esa melodía, sin darse cuenta como las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y como se abrazaban a si misma con dolor. En lugares distintos pero al mismo tiempo y con el corazón al unísono rogando por su niña.

 ** _Volver a verte, volver a verte saber que_**

 ** _Vives en realidad,_**

— Entonces ya puedo hablar con ellos… ¿Estas segura?

"si."

 ** _Mirar tus ojos besar tu frente, volver a verte_**

 ** _Y nada más_**

"No te preocupes pequeña, nosotros te cuidaremos…"

Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos, su sonrisa se le hacía tan conocida.

"Así es Katie, estábamos muy ansiosos de conocerte"

La señora la vio, su mirada le hacia sonreír automáticamente, como si le brindara esperanza.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

 ** _Volver a verte…_**

 ** _Y nada más…_**

Inmortus observo como Katie Summers era tomada de su mano derecha por Vernon Van Dyne y por su mano izquierda por Katherine Summers, los abuelos de la niña. El padre de Wasp y la madre de Havok.

Por fin desvió la mirada de aquella escena para hacerse ver por aquellos dos que le dieron su palabra.

— Escúchame… ha llegado el momento. Te llevare a ese lugar si estás seguro de tus sentimientos y entonces… podrás tener de nuevo en tus brazos a tu hija.

Las lágrimas aun corrían por las mejillas tanto de Alex como de Janet cuando escucharon y pudieron verlo.

 ** _Volver a verte…_**

 ** _Y nada más…_**

En distintos lugares pero al mismo tiempo, ambos tomaban una decisión.

* * *

Datos curiosos:

Katie Summers Van Dyne: Hija Legitima de Havok y Wasp de un AU destruido, secuestrada por Kang y finalmente con la promesa de Inmortus a sus padres de ser devuelta y concebida nuevamente.

 _Dedicado como siempre a mi esposa legendary  
_


End file.
